


Dead Girl Walking

by kt_anansi



Series: Smutty Garcy Fics... [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: This from a song prompt from anon. Its a song from a Musical (sorry my memory fails me here).





	Dead Girl Walking

Lucy found herself tossing and turning in bed, sleep evading her. Emma wanted to make a deal. The very thought of it made Lucy’s stomach churn. She had given Lucy exactly thirty hours to decide. If not, she would blow up the safe house they had been occupying for the last year. to sweeten the torture, she would also kill Amy...

Amy, who Lucy had just gotten back less than six months ago was kidnapped a week ago, and Emma was apparently done playing games. If Lucy surrendered herself, Amy could live, the team would be given time to relocate, but Lucy would die. There was no saving her, apparently, this was her destiny, after all, she should have seen it from the beginning. There are only two things that are certain in history: Fools in love and death.

Soon, Lucy would have both. But, he would never know. Lucy could never tell Flynn about the deal- and she certainly could never use him for a night, just to disappear in the morning. It wouldn’t be fair to him. None of this was fair- and what if she died without him ever knowing?

Now, would that be fair to him?

A voice inside her said no, no it wouldn’t. It also wouldn’t be fair to her. For four years now, she had known him. She had chased him through time, broken him out of prison, opened up to him. She had shivered with anticipation many times when he had brushed her hand (once or twice, he actually held it), revealed almost too much in his longing gaze and thinly veiled compliments, and when he had pulled her away or shielded her from danger her heart seemed to leap out of her entirely. He had taken bullets for her and never asked for anything in return. Her heart ached for this man who seemed to know her better than she knew herself, who for whatever reason, was so patient with her, as he helped her open up fully to him.

It grieved Lucy to think about what could have been, why had she been so foolish? Why hadn’t she just told him how she felt? She loved him. She loved him. And now she was going to die. Die. They had shared a bed until Amy came back. Once she was back, Lucy felt it was best for her and her sister to share a room, just in case someone tried to take her. But, it didn’t matter. One night, when Lucy and Flynn had been reconnecting, she fell asleep in his room- and Amy was taken. The nightmare was made a reality. Flynn said he would never forgive himself. They had been working tirelessly to get her back- to almost no avail.

Before Lucy knew what was happening, her feet were carrying her to Flynn’s room. If I am going to die, she thought to herself, might as well go out with a bang. Maybe that was a bit crude. But she knew she needed something, she needed him. She needed him in her arms, in her, and this was their last chance.

When she got to his door, she didn’t knock. She just opened it. Slowly, she made her way to his bed. Standing over him, he was sleeping- and it was seemingly peaceful. She stroked his face lightly, only half hoping to stir him. As his eyes fluttered open, and his hand came up to catch her, her breath caught.

“Thought I might see you one of these nights.” He said. His eyes were sad with empathy for her. Surely, he thought she was just looking for comfort, protection. He had no idea what she was really looking for- something raw, something savage. Something that would make her feel alive, just for the night. He scooted over to make space for her in his large bed. When Lucy paused, he looked puzzled.

Instead, she climbed into the bed and straddled his hips.

“Oh.” Was all he could say, his hands instinctively finding her hips. As he swallowed his nerves, he tried to speak again. “Lucy... I-”

“Shhh...” She said, placing a finger over his lips. “Please, don’t. Don’t push me away. I need you, Garcia.” Her voice cracked, betraying her- forcing her to fight even harder against her tears. “Please...” She whispered again.

Lightly, he feathered a kiss against her finger. And took her hand in his. He kissed her palm. She ventured to cup his face as he leaned into her hand, his eyes closed in comfort.

Bringing her other hand up, she was now cradling his face in her hands. It felt as if she was holding the world in her hands- and soon she would have to say goodbye. Before he could open his eyes and see her tears, she kissed him. It was slow, deliberate, appreciative. Forehead against forehead, eyes closed to hold back tears, Lucy whispered “I love you” against Garcia’s lips.

Opening her eyes, she began to pull away- she couldn’t do this to him. Catching her arm lightly, Garcia looked at her, his expression pained and concerned.

“Why does this feel like goodbye?” He asked. Lucy swore she saw a line of liquid sprouting in his eyes.

“I... I can’t tell you.” Was all she could manage. To her surprise, he didn’t push. He nodded, pulling her back close to him.

“I love you, Lucy. That...” He paused, voice raw with emotion. “That will never change.” He said.

He pulled her down for another kiss. This time it wasn’t so chaste, it was deep, burning, wanting. Four years of tension was bursting between the both of them. Her hands were in his hair, his ventured under her nightshirt. Lucy let out a moan as his hands smoothed over the small of her back, tracing her feminine curves, and came up to knead her breasts.

Flynn’s kisses tasted of salt and clove. He trailed from Lucy’s mouth to her neck. Their hips began to sway in a dance of wanting unison. Lucy could feel his desire against her. Truth be told, she wasn’t exactly dry herself. With a swift movement, Flynn pulled Lucy’s nightshirt over her head and off. With only the light of the moon to illuminate her, he gasped as he took in the vision before him.

spreading his hands across her back, he pulled her close, his mouth musing at her breasts. He trailed kisses wherever they would settle. Lucy swelled above him- full of want, of need. As his lips came up to join hers again, Lucy felt his hand venture down to her center. As he massaged her, Lucy couldn’t help but let out a deep moan, her eyes rolling back in her head. His fingers found her opening and worked her expertly.

Lucy felt herself tighten around him, and he pushed her over the edge as soon as he began to trace circles around her clit with his thumb. As she came, Lucy pulled him close, his face against her bare chest, her hands in his hair. Once he had withdrawn his hand from her, she looked down at him- his green eyes filled her with need once again.

“Take me.” She whispered, nose against nose, forehead against forehead. He didn’t hesitate, he kissed her quick, and then flipped her over on the bed. He quickly discarded his shirt and sweat pants and hooked her legs around his hips as he entered her.

Their kisses were furious with desire. They both had waited far too long for this, and it felt right. As he was thrusting in and out of her Lucy felt the need to be completely and nakedly honest.

“Emma is going to kill me tomorrow,” Lucy said into his collarbone her arms around him holding her body flush against his. She dug her heels into his butt deepening his strokes as his thrusts quickened. He was becoming a part of her. He was always a part of her.

“I will never let that happen, Lucy.” He said, voice breathy. So sure, so strong, so in love. His voice and his body conveyed everything. She was his world- he was hers. If only she had noticed it sooner. She pulled him in again her mouth burning into his.

She felt herself transcending the carnal act, it was as if both of their essences were colliding on a plane that wasn’t merely physical. He was seeping into her, and she was becoming a part of him. The climax brought her outside of herself- and tied her to him. When they were done, he stayed in her for a long while, as both of them ventured back into their bodies.

There were kisses, quiet reassurances that he would do all he could to keep her safe- she knew it wouldn’t be enough. She knew she was saying goodbye. From the moment that Emma had made the offer, the clock began to tick, Lucy had nothing left but borrowed time. She just hoped she wouldn’t bring Flynn with her into the void. Although, she wasn’t sure he would let her venture into the dark alone.


End file.
